


Jason's Choice

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Family Issues, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: After a conversation with a nosy waitress, Jason realizes he has to make the last four years up to Dick.He wants his Omega back but will his Omega want him? And can Jason change enough for Dick to accept him?





	Jason's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head so hey, here ya go

“More coffee, hon?”

Jason grunted. “Sure,” he muttered.

He listened to the sound of his mug being refilled and only when eh never heard the waitress walk away did he finally look up at her.

“Can I help you?”

“You just seem lost in thought, dear,” she replied. “I was just wondering if I could lend an ear.”

Jason sighed, shaking his head. “Thanks but no thanks,” he told her. “I think this is a little complicated.”

The waitress huffed, setting the coffee pot down on the table and taking a seat across from Jason.

“Try me.”

Jason glowered at her before giving in and sighing. “Four years ago I...was kidnapped.” he shook his head. “And my mate...we weren’t bonded but he was my mate...he was pregnant.”

“Oh dear.”

“And I’ve been back in the city for months and the other night, I saw him again,” Jason went on. He was on a roll now that he’d started and he hadn’t even realized how much he needed t talk about this until now. “And I saw my pup and…” he swallowed thickly. “I told my Omega I had been alive those four years and I said I was  _ busy _ !” he looked up at the waitress. “I chose work over my own pack. I had other things to do that I believed took priority over my own  _ son _ .”

“Well, that certainly makes you a pretty shitty father and mate,” the waitress agreed and Jason groaned, dropping his head into his hands. 

“He told me he wasn’t going to tell his son who I was. He told me...he told me he didn’t want to see me again.”

“Well honey, it sounds like you broke his heart,” the waitress said sympathetically. “It’s no wonder he doesn't want you around, sweetheart. You have to  _ prove _ yourself to him. You have to win back his trust.”

“How?”

“Well, does he live alone?”

“I think he still lives with the rest of his pack.”

“Okay, so find a time to run an errand around there,” she told him. “Say you’re popping in to visit the family.”

“The family hates me.”

“Ah, I see,” she mused. “Well, stop by to see him. But be sure to bring something for the pup. Say you saw it and wanted to help out, to make up for those years.”

“You want me to give him gifts.”

“Him and his pup,” the waitress replied. “To make up for everything.”

Jason nodded. “Okay,” he agreed softly. “You…” he sucked in a slow breath. “You have a point, maybe, I think.”

“Go on,” the waitress murmured. “Go to him. Now.”

Jason nodded, fumbling for his wallet to pay for the coffee only for the waitress to stop him.

“The meal’s on me,” she told him with a smile. “Go to your mate.”

………………………

After the talk, Jason went to the store and spent several hours too long before he finally found two very thick, soft blankets. One for Thomas and one for Dick, recalling with fondness the Omega’s penchant for soft blankets.

After he got into the car, he let out a quiet breath and called the manor.

“ _ Hello, Wayne Manor, Alfred Pennyworth speaking.” _

“Alfred?” Jason asked cautiously. “It’s...it’s Jason.”

“ _ Master Jason _ .” Alfred’s voice was soft. Fond. “ _ It’s so wonderful to hear from you again. How are you?” _

“I’ve been better,” Jason admitted. “Listen, I...I want to make it up to Dick. I want to make everything up to Dick and I was wondering if you could help me.”

_ “Certainly, sir. What can I do?” _

…………………………

With Alfred’s help, Jason purchased a few stuffed animals and building blocks for Thomas as well as a book Dcik had been wanting before finally making his way to the manor.

While Alfred had said Dick was planning to move, he hadn’t moved yet. And luckily for Jason, Alfred and Dick and Thomas were the only ones in the manor.

“Hello, Master Jason,” Alfred greeted, pulling Jason in for a tight hug after answering the door. “How are you?”

“I’m okay,” Jason said quietly, stepping into the one place he’d never wanted to come back to. “Where’s Dick?”

“He and Master Thomas are up in your old room, sir.”

Jason frowned. “Why?”

“Master Thomas wanted to see it.”

Jason nodded. “Okay.” he took a slow deep breath. “Wish me luck.”

………………….

The door was open so Jason quietly set the bags off to the side outside of the room, watching from the doorway with a small smile on his face as Thomas jumped around on Jason’s old bed, Dick standing very nearby with his arms out, ready to catch the pup in case he tried to launch himself off the bed.

“Daddy, look!”

Dick turned and any smile on his face vanished when he saw Jason. The two stared for a few moments before Dick turned back to his son and gently picked Thomas up off the bed, holding him close as he turned to face Jason, refusing to come closer.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I came to see you,” Jason replied easily.

“I don’t believe you.”

“I know.”

Dick frowned. “What do you want, Jason?”

“I really did want to see you,” Jason replied quietly. “I wanted to talk.”

Dick scoffed, shaking his head slightly. “We don’t have anything to talk about, Jason.”

“I made a mistake, Dick,” jason said, stepping forward and not missing the way Dick stepped back. “I made a mistake and I want to make up for that.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to.”

“I love you.”

Dick went still, turning to face Jason. “What?”

“I don’t remember if I ever said that...before,” Jason said quietly. “I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time, Dick. I made a mistake, okay? I let my anger cloud my judgement, I let revenge take priority over my own family. But...but I’m here now.”

“You’re here four years too late,” Dick whispered, eyes filled with tears.

“Please Dick. Give me another chance.”

“And if I don’t? If I want you to walk out those doors and never come back?”

“Then I won’t.”

Dick pressed his lips together, thinking. Taking advantage of the silence, Jason reached back and grabbed the bag for Thomas.

“Will you at least accept this?”

“What is it?” Dick asked cautiously.

“Gifts,” Jason replied. “For Thomas.”

Dick seemed uneasy but Thomas’s over enthusiastic call of, “Presents!” drew a quiet laugh from the acrobat who reluctantly walked over and, only after Jason had first, took a seat on the floor and allowed Thomas to toddle forward to the bag though he did keep his arms out, ready to yank his son back to him if Jason tried anything.

The Alpha didn’t blame him.

The two parents watched with growing smiles as Thomas pulled out first the stuffed animals, showing them off to Dick and Jason before grabbing the blocks and all but squealing, sitting down and thrusting the package at Jason.

“Open please!” he insisted, blue eyes wide as he stared up at the Alpha.

Jason hesitated, looking for Dick to guidance and was surprised to find Dick nod. Smiling down at the boy, Jason carefully opened the box and passed it back over to Thomas who eagerly dumped it on the floor, already starting to build a mess of something or other.

“There is...one other thing,” Jason said quietly. “For Thomas.”

“Which is?” Dick asked.

“A blanket,” Jason replied. “Nothing exciting, but…” he cleared his throat leaning back into the hall to grab the other bag, passing it over to Dick. “This is for you.”

Dick hesitated before reaching inside, lips parting as he pulled out the book and blanket, setting the bag aside and holding them both in his lap.

“Jaosn,” he whispered as he looked up at the Alpha.

“I don’t expect this to make us better,” Jason said softly. “I don’t expect you to immediately forgive me. But I figured it was the least I could do.”

Dick sniffled, wiping away tears. “I want you back so badly,” he whispered. “But how do I know Thomas and I will be the priority?”

“I’ll prove it to you,” Jason assured. “I’ll drop Red Hood. I’ll become a mechanic, I’ll make an honest living. I promise you that from here on out, you and Thomas will  _ always _ take priority.”

Dick hesitated. “Maybe we should...spend more time together first,” he replied. “Before we commit. I don’t want to...I don’t want to move in together and then you don’t keep your word.”

Jason surprised the urge to wince because yeah, Dick had a point. He had to prove himself first.

“I’ll prove myself to you, Dick, whatever it takes.”

“Thank you, Jason.”

“Daddy, I like!” Thomas declared, gesturing at Jason. “Keep?”

His parents laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
